7mbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Release Schedule
Creation and Publishing Steps '''Step 1 -''' '''Confirmation of Topics''' This planning stage involves agreement as to which topics will make it into this episode. When we agree, the topics list page will be updated to include the episode number so we have a way to determine when we've talked about (or plan on talking about) each topic. It would be a good idea to plan 3 episodes or so before we create the first one. If we are looking to keep this to one hour (which I think would be a good idea), we should look at doing a 5 minute intro segment where we introduce the contributors for the episode and set up the topics for the day. After that, we could do three 20-minute discussion topics per episode. If we have more than 20 minutes of content for a segment, it should bleed over to the next episode rather than having an entire episode about a single topic. '''Step 2 -''' '''Aggregation of Content''' In our first episode, this stage will come after the Confirmation of Topics stage. This involves pulling together articles, videos, primers, deck lists, and high-level overviews of each of the confirmed topics so we know what the presenter will be discussing during the episode. Remember that if each segment is going to be limited to 20 minutes, we should probably be looking at 10 minutes of presentation from a single person (the content creator) followed by 10 minutes of discussion with all of the episode hosts. Once we get the first couple episodes published, it would be a good idea to move this to Step 1 so we have a bunch of topics prepared that we can just grab and put into an episode if we need to fill time. It will help keep us on schedule for releases. '''Step 3 - Presentation Recording''' This step involves the content creator recording their 10 minute discussion topic. Once the presentation has been recorded, the rest of the episode hosts can listen to it, discuss it, and then prepare their opinions for the discussion segment. '''Step 4 - Discussion Recording''' This could be done in a group setting or individually. It will probably sound a lot better if the discussion is recorded as a group. '''Step 5 - Editing''' Editing will likely be done right after Steps 3 and 4, but we could reasonably do it once both are complete. From what I gather from listening to CommanderCast, one of the biggest jobs here is editing out the "umm"s, "er"s, and "ahh"s. They make no promises about being PG13. '''Step 6 - Topic Summary''' This step involves putting together a summary of the points made by the presenter and during the discussion. Having a summary of the discussion topics makes it easier to search for the episode they want to listen to (if they are trying to remember an episode they heard before). '''Step 7 - Publishing''' This step will involve publishing to whatever podcast index we decide on, as well as crossposting to /r/MagicTCG, /r/EDH, /r/spikes, and /r/competitiveedh. We should also reach out to Rich to see if they'll give us some hosting space on fusiongamingonline. I'm sure they would love the content, and we might be able to use the feature match booth to record some content. Wouldn't hurt to get their logo out there. Calendar of Events This is the place where I'd like to keep a schedule of when we plan on completing each of these steps, as well as who the work for each step is assigned to. If this is going to pick up steam we have to have a regular release schedule and stick to it religiously. Episode 0 Step 1 - Confirmation of Topics Step 2 - Aggregation of Content Step 3 - Presentation Recording Step 4 - Discussion Recording Step 5 - Editing Step 6 - Topic Summary Step 7 - Publishing =